You are not Invisible to me - Kames
by JaySchmidt
Summary: when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there Shinning bright You're a star The sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side, you know You're not invisible to me , you know You're not gonna be invisible
1. Sera que estou apaixonado?

Acordei cedo hoje seria um longo dia, íamos gravar um novo episodio e eu Kendall teríamos que ir ao estúdio gravar nossa parte em No Idea , para uma projeto da gravadora Rocque.

Tomei um banho rápido desci comi uma maçã e sai, não demorou muito pra mim chegar no estúdio e encontrar todos lá

-eai James – Carlos disse sorrindo

-eai Carlos, Logan e Kendall

-oi James – apenas Logan me respondeu

Olhei para o Kendall ele permaneceu lendo seu script, mais porque? A dias que ele esta estranho comigo, apenas falando "oi" ou "tchau" nas vezes nem isso.

Isso esta me matando não sei porque parece que esta faltando uma parte de mim que necessita ver aquele sorriso ,como se eu estivesse apaixonado. Mas isso é coisa da minha cabeça com certeza porque eu gostava de mulheres, mesmo tendo terminado com a Halston recentemente, e Kendall pff... mesmo se eu quisesse não teria chances com ele.

Fomos para onde estavam gravando as cenas do episodio, terminamos e fomos pro camarim e não falamos quase nada. Aquilo era terrível.

-ok – Carlos exclamou – o gato comeu suas língua?

- a minha não – Logan mostrou a língua

- nem a minha – sorri

E de novo Kendall não falou nada

-tudo bem Kendall? – Carlos perguntou

-tudo sim – disse Kendall se levantando, olhei de lado pra ele e vi que me olhava como se eu fosse o problema –bom , tenho que ir para a gravadora ate mais.

Ele saiu e bateu a porta depois que passou, nos olhamos e engoli seco

-tabom o que foi aquilo? – Logan perguntou estranhando o comportamento de Kendall

-eu não sei e nem quero saber – falei firme- sei que também tenho que ir pra gravadora- sai e os deixei lá

Porque esta doendo tanto a forma que Kendall esta me tratando? Eu nunca liguei como ele me tratava quando estava bravo comigo , será mesmo que eu estou apaixonado? Não, isso não.

Quando cheguei na gravadora Kendall já estava ensaiando sua parte da musica e fui mandando para o mesmo lugar que ele estava

-ok, podem começar – pedio o produtor

Nos olhamos e Kendall começou

_I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love_

_And girl I'll adore you, when there's no one to adore_

_And I'll show you, that there's no one to show_

_And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

Aquilo era encantador sua voz era tão suave que sentia ondas de calor percorrer por todo meu corpo e então continuei

_Every time you come around,_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

_Baby everytime you come around_

_Girl you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in_

_'Cause I want you to breathe, until you take me in_

_But the truth is_

vi que ele estava me olhando de uma forma diferente com brilho nos olhos e isso me animou , me fazendo me sentir feliz cantando aquela canção

_But she has no idea, no idea,_

_That I'm even here, I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea,_

_I'm standing here, I'm standing here_

_Standing here_

Depois de terminarmos nossas partes na musica fomos ouvir como estava, quando juntava com a parte de Logan e Carlos, e esta perfeita

- Muito bem rapazes ate amanha na festa – Dustin falou sorrindo

-que festa ? – perguntei

- aé, ainda não falei com vocês... mas enfim, tem uma festa pra nos irmos e quero vocês todos lá

-falou com os Carlos e Logan?

- falei com eles ontem quando vieram pra cá, e Kendall você também vai – Dustin afirmou

- eu não sei se vou – ele disse baixo

- ok, isso significa sim – Kendall riu. Eu estava com saudade de ouvir aquela risada , foi a primeira vez que a ouvi hoje.

Esta indo embora finalmente , hoje tinha sido um longo dia mas quando esta chegando perto do meu carro e vi aquela cena na minha frente senti uma pontada em meu peito e um nó se formando em minha garganta. Kendall estava beijando Megan, uma garota que conhecemos em uma de nossas turnês que se apaixonou por Kendall que apenas ficava com ela nada serio e não me incomodava ate agora, ela o segurava pelo cabelo que esta pra fora da toca que ele usava e ele a puxava pela cintura. Porque essa maldita cena estava acontecendo justo na frente onde meu carro esta estacionado? Passei por eles como se não estivesse visto eles ali tentando segurar as lagrimas que teimavam em tentar sair dos meus olhos.

Entrei em meu carro e não segurei mais comecei a chorar , as lagrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto e caiam em minha camisa mas eu precisava falar sobre isso pra alguém eu não estou mais aguentando isso. Então peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para meu melhor amigo

"Los, vem na minha casa por favor eu não estou bem :c"

Esperei 5 minutos e vi meu celular vibrar

"já estou indo jay"

Cheguei em casa , coloquei minhas chaves no balcão e fui lavar meu rosto que provavelmente devia estar ridículo. Quando olhei no espelho meus olhos estavam vermelhos e ainda com lagrimas querendo sair

-nossa..- falei lavando o rosto.

Não demorou muito pra chega , ele tocou a campainha e pedi para ele entrar. Eu estava sentando no sofá e Carlos se assustou quando viu meus olhos

-Jay o que aconteceu? – perguntou sentando ao meu lado

-e-eu... – não conseguir falar e comecei a chorar de novo. Carlos me abraçou sussurrando palavras como "tudo bem" "eu estou aqui" "não precisa chorar" tentando me confortar e ele consegui

-vai agora me conta tudo oque esta acontecendo – ele falou segurando minha mão

- eu acho que eu estou apaixonado- falei serio

-wow, isso é bom

-não, realmente não é bom, ainda mas por quem é

- e quem é?

-não posso dizer

-me da uma dica , e me explica porque quando eu cheguei aqui você estava chorando?-Carlos me olhou nos olhos

-você conhece , e estou mal porque essa pessoa não da a mínima pra mim finge que eu não existo e de uns tempos pra cá nem olha direito na minha cara – Carlos me olhou e eu continuei – e pra completa hoje quando estava vindo pra casa vi essa pessoa beijando a Megan aquela menina que conhe..- Carlos me interrompeu

-calma! Calma! Calma! – ele se levantou e levantei os olhos para olha-lo – você esta apaixonado por uma lésbica?

- Claro que não Carlos para de ser burro

- não porque se essa pessoa estava beijando menina ela só pode ser lésbica ou bi – ele parou de anda para um lado para o outro , é acho que ele intendeu – a não ser que...JAMES VOCE ESTA APAIXONADO PELO KENDALL! – ele falou eufórico

-eee...dois pontos pro latino – falei fingindo entusiasmo

- ok, isso não é tão bom – disse Carlos se sentando

-eu te falei

-mas pensa , acho que se você falasse isso pra ele ,como se sente ele não te magoaria

- ah, com certeza não ne Carlos , vou chegar assim pra ele "oi Kendall , sei que você não esta nem olhando na minha cara ultimamente mas eu sou gay e te amo"

- não precisa ser assim né James

- quer saber? Vamos dormir já esta tarde – falei me levantando ,indo em direção a escada

- ei, vamos terminar nossa conversa – Carlos puxou minha mão

-Carlos eu juro que amanha eu falo tudo sobre isso pra você, mais por favor me deixa dormir vai ser melhor para mim – ele me soltou e sorrio – você pode dormir lá no quarto de hospedes.

-ok James , mais amanha você não escapa.- sorri e subi as escadas. Antes de chegar em meu quarto Carlos me chamou

- James? – o olhei – vai pra festa que o Dustin falou ?

- não sei

- se quiser eu fico com você

- obrigado Los , e boa noite

-boa noite Jay.

Entrei em meu quarto e me joguei na cama , não demorou muito pra mim cair no sono tentando apagar aquela cena do estacionamento em minha mente.


	2. Ele não faz ideia

Senti a luz do sol entrar pela janela , me levantei e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava com olheiras. Desci e encontrei Carlos na cozinha

-Bom dia bela adormecida – cocei o olhos e vi que horas eram no relógio – isso mesmo dormiu ate 13h30 e suas olheiras estão ridículas

-nossa que droga

-não é tão ruim pra quem estava aos prantos ontem

-é pode ser – fui pra cozinha ver o oque o Carlos estava preparando – o que esta fazendo chefe Los? – perguntei me encostando no balcão

- como já é tarde estou fazendo almoço , macarrão ao molho branco com camarão

-hum... o que eu fiz pra merecer isso ? – perguntei sentando a mesa

-nada , só sou cara cozinhando para o melhor amigo – disse colocando os pratos com macarrão na mesa

- Carlos você é demais –sorrio dando uma garfada em minha comida – nossa esta incrível

- eu sou que sou demais , mas agora termina de comer – rimos e voltamos a comer.

Terminamos de comer e fomos pra sala assistir filme , eu estava calado não queria falar poque com certeza o Carlos ia querer falar sobre ontem e eu realmente não me sentia bem falando sobre isso. Mas Carlos quebrou o silencio

- então, acho que você tem algo a me contar – disse virando-se para mim

-tem certeza Los?

-absoluta, pode começar

-por onde quer que eu comece?

-pelo começo oshi, onde tudo começou ,quando você se apaixonou por ele

- tabom, se lembra na tour BWU? –ele afirmou e continuei – então, naquela época Kendall e eu sempre ficávamos junto pra tudo, e toda vez sempre dividimos o mesmo quarto dos hotéis

- é eu me lembro da melação de vocês

-enfim... tinha um sentimento crescendo dentro de mim que eu não sabia o que era ,estava tendo aquilo como um sentimento de amizade mas não aquilo era amor , e depois de um tempo percebi que quando ele sorria me coração acelerava com se aquele sorriso fosse parte de mim que eu jamais poderia viver sem e quando ele me olhava minha pele queimava como se os olhos dele transbordasse paixão, e quando ele me toca segurava minha mão ou me segurava pelos ombros meu sentia como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo meu corpo me arrepiando e me fazendo perceber que aquele sentimento era amor, mais eu não queria que fosse porque eu sabia que ia acabar assim – Carlos me olhou vendo que meus olhos brilhavam como se fosse chorar e continuei – de uns tempos pra cá isso mudou totalmente sem sorrisos ,sem abraços sem nada nem uma palavra e isso esta me matando.

-caramba Jay você esta realmente apaixonado – Carlos falou surpreso

- é, essa é a dura realidade : vou ficar aqui sofrendo.

-Jay como você sabe? Já que ele era tão próximo assim de você não é possível que ele não tenha sentido nem que seja o mínimo de sentimento possível.

- o pior é que eu acho que não. Acho que ele não senti nada por mim , nem mesmo amiza...- fui interrompido por me celular vibrando. Era Logan.

"_Alo?"_

"_e ai James, tudo bem?_

"_ah, mais ou menos"_

"_como assim?"_

"_nada esquece mais fala ai"_

"_ok, você vai pra festa ne" _

"_a não, sei talvez"_

"_tabom, então vamos você ,Kendall e ainda tenho que falar com Carlos" –_ Droga porque aquele nome mexia tanto comigo? Pensei comigo mesmo

"_ei , eu não disse que vou e Carlos esta aqui "_

" _melhor ainda então encontro vocês lá. Tchau"_

"_mas.." –_ele desligou

-Quem era ? – Carlos perguntou

- o Logan , ele nos esta nos obrigando a ir a festa

- Vamos vai ser bom , você se distrair um pouco - sorrio com o raciocínio do Los.

- ok, vamos se arrumar – falei subindo pro meu quarto

- assim que se fala- Carlos riu

**POV KENDALL**

Desde o final da tour o estou tentando mudar minha vida porque eu já não estou aguentando esse sentimento dentro de mim que não posso compartilhar. E incrivelmente tudo que eu faço pra tentar me afastar dele , acaba de alguma forma ligado a ele nas vezes as musicas que escutávamos quando estávamos fazendo algo juntos, ou mesmo coisas que fazíamos juntos e essa semana parecia que tudo estava contra mim , ele estava lá em tudo. Nas filmagens , na gravação da musica em tudo, quando foi pra a rocque e ouvi ele cantar No Idea algo dentro de mim queria que ele estivesse cantando pra mim da mesma forma que eu sentia que estava cantando pra ele. Eu não aguentava mais isso e acho que seria uma boa ir pra festa que Dustin me convidou.

Quando estava indo embora ia voltar e falar com ele, talvez falar sobre meus sentimentos mas quando ia voltar encontrei Megan , a garota que conhecemos na tour

- Oi, Kendall – ela disse com aquele sorriso que a algum tempo me encantou

-Oi – retribui o sorriso

-estava com saudade de você – ela chegou perto de mim e envolveu os braços em meu pescoço

-ei , Megan acho melh...- estava tentando afastar ele a empurrando delicadamente pela cintura quando ela me calou com um beijo. E ele me voltou a cabeça de devo , quando conhecemos Megan ele e eu estávamos indo a uma cafeteria da cidade onde estávamos e a encontramos lá, isso fez com que eu a puxasse pela cintura tentando imaginar como seria ele no lugar dela. Mas o pior aconteceu, ouvi barulho de um motor dando partida e o vi saindo com uma cara não muito alegre. Droga.

-Megan olha –parei o beijo – eu realmente preciso ir

-mas Kendall..

-tchau – falei entrando no meu carro.

Cheguei em casa tomei um banho e desci, eu queria poder dizer falar com ele , o abraçar e tornar tudo como era antes mas eu não podia chegar nele e simplesmente falar que o amo porque isso não seria retribuído e tenho medo disso intão por isso decidi me afastar. Fui dormir cedo e acordei cedo também , passei a tarde assistindo filme e respondi algumas fans. A noite chegou logo Logan me ligou e falou que 20h00 iria passar pra me buscar , eu pensei em mandar alguma coisa pra ele mais achei melhor não deixar do jeito que esta por enquanto. Me arrumei rápido e desci para esperar Logan que viria pra cá assim que pegasse mas alguém que ele não me disse, e novamente ele vai estar lá não tem como eu fugir ele esta no meu caminho e quero que ele fique nele para sempre mas ele não faz ideia que eu o amo e quanto o quero ao meu lado.

Logan chegou e o atendi

- vamos Kendall , as meninas já estão aqui

-meninas? – o olhei

- é James e Carlos

- a sim , entendi vamos. – ele estava lá, James estava sentado no banco de traz Carlos e Logan na frente

-anda Kendall empacou? – Carlos riu

- não, não estou indo.

Sentei ao lado dele e senti aquele perfume exalar em meu nariz fechei os olhos e me concentrei , e tudo veio a tona os sorrisos, os abraços, as diversões tudo passando a minha frente , quando abri os olhos vi que Carlos me olhava pelo retrovisor.

-eai Kendall tudo bem – Logan me perguntou

-claro tudo sim

- esqueci de te falar oi , oi Kendall – Carlos disse rindo. E acabou ai ninguém mais disse nada quem eu queria que falasse comigo não falou , mas eu não ia aguentar ficar ali ao lado dele e não falar nada

-Oi James – as palavras saíram da minha boca de uma forma automática. James olhou pro Carlos pelo retrovisor

- oi – ele respondeu sorrindo. Aquele sorriso, que saudade que eu estava mas agora minha vontade era de o ter só pra mim.

Quando chegamos a festa Dustin já estava lá e foi falar com nos

- hey! – disse acenando – vem vamos entrar estava esperando por vocês

Sorrimos e entramos dentro da casa que tinha um incrível jogo de luzes, bebidas de todos os tipos e uma musica alta que me fazia sentir o peito saltar.


	3. Você promete?

Quando chegamos meu coração ainda batia rápido pelo simples "oi James", vi que Carlos me olhava feliz surrando "isso é um bom começo", seguimos pra onde estava rolando a festa e vimos Dustin.

-hey - riu com um copo de bebida na mão – vem vamos entrar estava esperando por vocês

Entramos e nossa aquilo era uma festa. Tinha todo tipo de bebida desde agua ate uísque, pessoas dançando, luzes e efeitos em todo local. Espalharam-se e fomos curtir a festa, peguei um copo de vodca e comecei a me "soltar" quando percebi havia uma roda de meninas em volta de mim e eu ri.

-olá meninas

-olá James – elas falaram juntas.

Sorri e continuei dançando e bebendo, bebendo, bebendo ate que senti zonzo e as coisas girando e eu só procurava alguém. Kendall.

Olhei para os lados e não o achei droga eu queria o ver não sei por que mais queria o ver, fui pro banheiro para lavar meu rosto, entrei olhei meu rosto e eu estava com cara de bêbado.

- nossa Maslow – ri e lavei meu rosto. Quando sai trombei em alguém

-Que droga não olha por ond... – fui interrompido por um par de olhos verdes me encarando e roubaram todas minhas palavras

-Desculpa – ele se desviou de mim e entrou no banheiro.

Agora sei que realmente não se importa mais comigo nem um pouco e não estava nem ai pra mim. Mesmo depois do aconteceu naquele dia de chuva que estávamos no hotel e eu esta trovejando

_Flashback on_

_Mas um dia de show estávamos em Chicago e chovia muito, Kendall e eu dividíamos o mesmo quarto, claro_

_-Kendall esta trovejando muito né? _

_-esta mesmo – ele me olhou para a cama ao lado onde eu esta –você esta com medo?_

_-pra falar verdade um pouco – ele deu risada de mim – é serio bobão , já que ia rir porque perguntou?_

_-porque é legal um marmanjo ter medo de trovejadas – ele sorrio – e também ia perguntar se você quiser deitar aqui comigo não tem problema. _

_Eu sorrio e me levantei , olhei quando ele levantou um lado da coberta pra mim deitar_

_-eu sabia que você não ia resistir a uma cama quentinha com o Kends aqui – ele sorrio e me abraçou_

_-bobo – eu virei e olhei pra ele – Kendall?_

_-hum? – ele estava de olho fechado _

_- você promete que sempre vou contar com voce?_

_- claro que sim ,eu juro e prometo porque amigos são pra isso – sorri- e você me promete que estará sempre comigo?_

_-claro que sim, porque amigos são pra isso._

_Rimos, ele me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido "boa noite James" eu sorri e sussurrei "boa noite Kendall" _

É ele mentiu. Mas quer saber? Pensei comigo mesmo, eu vou beber e me divertir que é o melhor que tenho a fazer. Voltei a beber e vi envolta que Carlos já tinha bebido bastando junto com Logan e eles estavam dançando juntos? Haha um latino vai ter que me explicar algumas coisas. Esta com uma garrafa na mão quando Dustin veio falar comigo

- assim que se faz garota

-a única garota que tem aqui é você – disse rindo

-falando em garotas vou arrumar uma pra vocês – ele falou colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros

-c-como assim- falou me engasgando com as palavras pelo excesso de álcool

- eu já arrumei uma pro Kendall, falta você o Logan e o Carlos mais eles só querem dançar.

Meu coração deu uma falhada ao ouvir aquilo e meus olhos foram em direção onde Kendall estava beijando uma loira qualquer, doía. Doía muito saber que ele estava com outras pessoas.

-vem – Dustin me puxou – tenho uma amiga pra você

-n-não eu vou tomar um ar –falei meu livrando dos braços dele – eu j-já volto.

Droga eu preciso ir embora, quando estava passando pelo meio de toda aquela gente senti tudo girar e senti que todos estavam olhando pra mim e tudo escureceu. Ouvi vozes chamando meu nome vozes que eu conhecia e uma voz angelical me chamando

-James!

-Jay acorda! – senti Carlos me chamando

-James, por favor, acorda! – ouvi a voz de Kendall me chama desesperado. Tentei meu levantar mais minha cabeça doía

-ai.. e-eu estou bem- falei tentando me levantar

-não, não esta – Kendall falou me ajudando a levantar.

- ah, a-agora esta se importando comigo – falei cambaleando em direção ao Carlos.

-eu sempre me importei – ele disse me segurando

-que seja – o olhei e ele estava com uma cara que eu reconhecia de longe que ele estava preocupado- Carlos vamos embora?

-Jay, acho que é melhor você ir falar com ele – Carlos disse olhando pra Kendall.

- eu estou bem Los – sorrio falso, eu não estava bem meu corpo todo estava dolorido pela queda que eu levei.

-anda em linha reta então – Carlos me olhou e cruzou os braços

-o-ok – engoli seco e tentei, mas infelizmente andei em zig-zag e cai de novo.

- James você não esta bem – Carlos veio me ajudar, mas Kendall o impediu.

-Carlos, me deixa levar ele? – ele perguntou me ajudando a levantar

- você tem certeza disso Kendall?- a voz de Carlos entrava em minha cabeça como zumbidos, eu não estava enxergando nada direito tudo que eu via a minha frente estava turvo e embaçado.

-tenho sim Carlos – ele me levantou e me ajudou a caminhar ate a saída e Dustin o chamou a atenção.

- Kendall tem certeza que vai a pé? –ele sorrio e jogou a chave do carro para Kendall

-obrigado – Kendall agradeceu e nos levou para a saída.

Eu estava me sentindo seguro ao lado do Kendall mais eu não queria mais ter sentimentos por ele, apenas amizade, mas eu não conseguia, entramos no carro e eu apenas olhava para as luzes que iluminavam a noite de L.A enquanto ele dirigia

-Você esta bem? -Kendall quebrou o silencio. Engoli seco e o respondi

-p-por que esta fingindo que se importar?- perguntei finalmente virando para olha-lo

-Quem disse que eu não me importo com você? -ele perguntou olhando para frente

-seu comportamento de ultimamente-virei pra janela de novo observando Kendall estacionar na frente da minha casa-chegamos

-ok - ele suspirou - eu te levo ate lá

-Eu sei o caminho obrigado-falei saindo com dificuldade do carro

-James...

-Boa noite e obrigado pela carona Kendall-fui em direção à porta e quando estava prestes a entrar ele me chamou

-James! -mordi os lábios e fechei os olhos ao ouvir sua voz- vamos conversar, por favor? -ele veio ate mim e segurou meu ombro

-você que sabe-entrei e ele veio atrás de mim, sentei no sofá e ele se sentou ao meu lado

- então o que foi? -Perguntei me virando pra ele

-porque esta agindo assim comigo? -ele me perguntou como se eu que estivesse agindo de outra forma

-assim como?

-Diferente... sei lá esta sendo rude -ele disse passando a mão atrás da cabeça

-rude Kendall? Rude? Por favor... - falei me levantando e indo pegar uma fruta na geladeira

-Claro que esta, quase não fala comigo- ele se levantou e ficando atrás do balcão

-Kendall... -respirei fundo e me concentrei para não deixar nenhum lagrima fugitiva escapar pelo fato das cenas do estacionamento e da festa de hoje em minha mente- eu já estou bem se quiser dormir tudo bem, mas eu vou subir

-e a tour? Não significou nada pra você?

-Claro que sim Kendall, fizemos muitas fãs -falei indo em direção as escadas.

-voce sabe que eu nao estou falando disso

-então não sei -forcei o sorri.

-É não sabe, eu sabia que aquela aproximação que tivemos não significou nada pra voce que aquilo não passou de uma brincadeira pra voce -desci dois degraus para olha-lo dizer aquelas besteiras - mesmo depois daquela noite que disse estaria sempre comigo, apenas fingiu o tempo todo-aquilo foi o maximo que pude aguentar, eu não merecia esta ouvindo aquelas coisas

-não significou nada pra mim? Brincadeira? Não me importei?-gritei as palavras descendo as escadas furioso - você não sabe o que esta dizendo Kendall, realmente não sabe. Você acha que eu me afastei? Mas quem foi que virou a cara pra mim e nem ao menos me respondia quando eu dia oi? E nas gravações, você fazia o máximo pra não ficar perto de mim e acha que eu me afastei? -Já podia sentir as lagrimas transbordar em meus olhos- os dias que passamos na tour foram os melhores da minha da minha vida e você estava em todos eles. Aquilo era magico pra mim e quando voltamos para L.A você conseguiu estragar tudo com sua arrogância, você não sabe o quanto eu estou sofrendo com isso, você fingindo que eu não existo e enquanto aos beijos em Megan e naquela outra menina? Você não sabe o quanto me doeu a ver essas duas cenas- ele ia falar algo mais eu o interrompi ainda gritando - cala a boca que eu ainda não terminei! -cheguei perto de apontei o dedo em seu peito o olhando nos olhos - antes de abrir sua boca pra falar coisas que não sabe, como dizendo que eu não me importo, vai abrir sua boca para beijar uma loira qualquer-estava subindo para meu quarto secando as lagrimas que escaparam dos meus olhos Kendall me  
chamou.

-James?

-O que? –gritei

-eu te amo


	4. Longa Historia

Ao ouvi aquilo fiquei totalmente paralisado, as palavras não conseguiam sair da minha boca. Eu virei e olhei parado na minha frente minha boca estava aberta tentando deixar as palavras saírem e consegui falar  
- o-oque? -perguntei

-Eu te amo James- ele falou pegando em minhas mãos

-Para de brincar com coisa seria Kendall

-Jay acredita em mim, por favor, eu não estou mais aguentando ficar longe de você.

-Como vou poder acreditar em você? Eu estava apaixonado e você fingindo que eu era invisível, nem se importava comigo-falei me livrando das mãos dele e voltando ao sofá e ele veio atrás de mim.

-Estava não esta mais?- ele sentou ao meu lado

-não importa Kendall

-pra mim importa James!

-então prova que você se importa Kendall! Porque ultimamente você não esta dando a mínima para mim ou para o que eu sint... - fui interrompido pelos lábios de Kendall se juntando com os meus, naquele momento eu fiquei imóvel e uma corrente de calor passou por todo meu corpo, aquela sensação era incrível e então eu me entreguei ao beijo. A língua dele pedia permissão e eu concedi, nossas línguas estavam se entrelaçando e se moviam como se estivessem em sincronia e sua mão estava na minha nuca me puxando mais para o beijo. Mas precisávamos de ar.

-você não é invisível pra mim- ele sorri com a testa colada na minha

-Eu te amo Kendall - nos abraçamos e ficamos assim por um bom tempo. O cheiro dele entrava em meu nariz e me fazia lembrar todos os momentos que passamos juntos e me fazia feliz.

-você se lembra na tour quando estávamos tão próximos? – perguntei pra Kendall o olhando

- lembro , aquilo era o que me fazia conseguir continuar , mesmo com todo cansaço , algumas decepções , você sempre estava lá e me ajuda a continuar – ele falou me dando um selinho rápido.

-então porque ? por que você me abandonou ?

-James... eu achei que ia ser melhor pra mim, pra nós.

-Mas não foi – desviei o olhar pra baixo, ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo olhar para ele

-eu sei que não foi, eu me afastei de você porque estava crescendo um sentimento dentro de mim que eu estava com medo de nossa amizade , então eu me afastei achei que seria o melhor a ser feito mas percebi que isso só aumentou o que eu sentia por você.

-serio? E as meninas que você beijava? Também eram pra se esquecer de mim

-eu estava tentando provar pra mim mesmo que eu não sentia nada por você , eu esta lutando contra esse sentimento usava elas pra tentar te esquecer , mas sempre me vinha você na cabeça , queria que fosse você no lugar delas. Então percebi que não podia lutar mais com esse sentimento porque tudo que eu fazia ou faço acaba ligado a você eu não mais fugir disso, quero estar com você ligado a você.

-eu achei que aquela noite seria o suficiente para provar que eu tinha sentimentos , estava com medo de não ser correspondido? Por isso não demonstrava sentimentos?

-agora-sabendo que você estava loucamente apaixonado por mim , eu acho isso meio egoísta, mas sim... eu estava com medo – ele sorrio fraco

- como você é lerdo Kendall eu dava varias brechas pra você

-serio?

-serio- eu ri- eu achei que você captava as indiretas que eu jogava, mas as ignoravas.

-eu nunca tinha percebido – ele riu. Ele estava vindo em minha direção para me beijar , eu já estava com meus olhos fechados quando meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e vi que era Carlos.

-ops...- fui anteder o telefone

_**Call On**_

_-Âlo?_

_-Jay? – A voz de Carlos parecia preocupada_

_-não, sou a barbie – eu ri e vi que Kendall também ria – claro que sou eu Los_

_-seu filho da mãe! Eu aqui morrendo de preocupação e você ai de gracinha_

_-calma, eu estou bem_

_-bem? Você quase morreu de tanto beber – ele respirou fundo- eu vou ai , você não pode ficar sozinho vai que você fica com alucinações que esta bem mas na verdade esta desmaiado – eu ri das besteiras que ele estava falando – é serio James!_

_-Carlos fica calmo eu já estou bem, e eu não estou sozinho o Kends esta aqui comigo – Carlos me interrompeu, eu estava começando a odiar isso _

_-o que? Quem esta ai com você? – ele perguntou e parecia que estava gritando_

_-o Kends_

_-eu ouvi mas..- agora eu o interrompi. Haha_

_-então porque pergunta? – ri_

_- porque ate o ponto que eu sei, o "Kends" nem olhava na sua cara e agora já esta assim?_

_-Longa historia Carlos...longa historia – sorri e olhei pro Kendall_

_-pode me contar tudo agora James David Maslow_

_-uuhh... falou meu nome inteiro – eu estava me divertindo com aquela conversa – Los amanha eu te conto é longa mesmo – Kendall chegou perto do telefone e falou "vem pra cama amor" , pra falar a verdade ele gemeu as palavras_

_-O-M-G – podia ter certeza que Los tinha ficado de boca aberta – acho que estou interrompendo algo.._

_-Carlos eu estou sentado no meu sofá , o Kendall que ta com gracinha – falei rindo_

_-sei James...bom mesmo assim tenho que desligar , o Logan vai dormir aqui hoje – naquele mesmo momento eu lembrei de como Carlos e Logan estavam "dançando" juntos._

_-Los...por um acaso ta rolando alguma coisa e eu não sei? – ele ficou mudo – Carlos?_

_-c-claro que não , para de ser b-bobo – ele estava gaguejando? Ai tem coisa_

_-e aquela dança quase erótica que vocês estavam tendo lá na festa? Pensa que eu esqueci?_

_-boa noite James_

_-ei esperai_

_-da boa noite pro Kendall também tchau_

_-Car..desligou.._

_**Call off**_

-Kendall , acho que o Carlos e o Logan estão se pegando – voltei minha direção a ele

-que bom pra eles Barbie –ele sorrio

-Barbie? – ri

– ele se inclinou em direção ao meu pescoço e começou a beija-lo, aquilo estava me deixando louco. Mas comecei a pensar além do Kendall e eu ,teríamos implicações? Como lidariam com isso? Os fãs? A Gravadora? Todo mundo.

Eu me levantei do sofá e vi que Kendall me olhava , uma parte de mim dizia que aquilo era certo, mas outra parte que dizia que aquilo era totalmente errado. Esta indo em direção do meu quarto

-James o que foi? –Kendall me olhava preocupado

-isso não é certo Kendall – falei sentando na escada

-o que não é certo?

-isso tudo

-eu beijado seu pescoço

-também – falei olhando pra ele

-estar apaixonado por você é errado? Eu sinceramente não acho isso errado , mas se você acha que é errado ótimo! – ele falou se sentando no sofá e cruzando os braços

-ótimo! – falei cruzando os braços também

-ótimo- ele concluiu.

Ficamos em silencio por uns 15 segundos , eu o olhei e ele me olhou e num movimento rápido nos levantamos e fomos ao encontro de um ao outro , Kendall me beijo vorazmente segurando minha nuca e explorando cada canto da minha boca com a língua enquanto eu passava minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo. Rapidamente ele me encostou na parede me prensando contra ela me fazendo sentir seu volume abaixo da minha cintura criando um fricção entre nossos membros , aquela sensação era extremamente excitante, envolvi sua cintura com minha perna o puxando mais pra mim criando mais fricção o que nos fez gemer

-ohh J-james...- como ele conseguia ser tão excitante? Comecei a beijar o pescoço dele dando leves mordidas e chupas, uma suas mãos subiam e desciam em minhas costas enquanto outra segurava meus cabelos. Ele se movimentava fazendo seu volume roçar no meu , e percebi que ele precisava de ajuda.

-acho que precisa de um mãozinha –sorri e comecei a massagear seu membro por cima da sua calça.

-ooww.. barbie eu realmente preciso – eu abri seu zíper e comecei a bombear seu membro enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Me ajoelhei em sua frente e ele me olhou com um sorriso de lado então o tomei em minha boca ele gemia descontroladamente e isso me fazia muito feliz , eu percorria o membro dele coma língua e o coloquei o máximo que conseguia e, minha boca – J-james... e-eu vou...

-ainda não Kends – sorri e subi de novo para beija-lo , ele envolveu os braços em meu pescoço e fomos em direção a escadas sem nos separar, ele me beijava freneticamente. Quando chegamos em meu quarto ele me jogou na cama e fechou a porta atrás dele

-agora você é minha, barbie – ele sorrio malicioso vindo em minha direção.


	5. Ainda não estou pronto

Ele veio pra cima de mim, eu estava sentado na cama o olhando, seus olhos subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo enquanto ele engatinhava pela cama. Rapidamente ele chegou ate mim ficando com o corpo sobre o meu

-Não acho legal esse apelido Barbie -falei rindo enquanto segurava seus cabelos já que ele beijava meu pescoço

- hm.. Não? -ele falava entre meu pescoço- porque não Jamie?

-porque Jamie é melhor, e você sempre me chamou de Jamie -sorri.  
Ele subiu mais e me beijou como se precisasse daqui, de uma forma intensa e sedutora entre mordidas em meus lábios e sua língua se entrelaçando com a minha.  
Sua mão subia e descia pelo meu corpo e parando em meu volume, eu queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, mas eu não me sentia preparado. Queria que nossa primeira vez fosse em um lugar especial, num momento especial e no tempo certo hoje Kendall e eu avimos nos declarado, mas não era a hora certa.

-K-kendall -me concentrei pra falar e não me entregar aos seus toques

-Hum? -ele beijava meu pescoço e me massageava

-Eu ainda não estou pronto

-como? -ele parou tudo e me olhou.

-Eu quero que nossa primeira vez seja perfeita e acho que agora não é a hora certa -sorri fraco -desculpa.

-tudo bem meu amor-ele sorrio - a moça que decide a primeira vez

-Moça? -ri e olhei ele se deitar ao meu lado

-É Jamie, você é a mulher da relação-ele me abraçou e ficamos de "conchinha".

-porque eu? -aquela situação era realmente engraçada

-Porque você é linda, sexy e gostosa.

-Você também é

-Ok Jamie! Você são a mulher e pronto. Boa noite

-Boa noite Kendall-eu ri e mal podia acreditar que aquilo era real aconteceu tão rápido, será que já estava rolando alguma coisa e eu não percebi? Claro que estava, mas isso não importa mais porque a pessoa que eu amo esta ao meu lado me fazendo feliz. Mas não posso mentir e dizer que não estou com medo de algo der errado porque estou, sei que vamos ter muitas complicações.  
Quando olhei pro lado vi que Kendall dormia e parecia um anjo. Perfeito.

-Boa noite Loiro-eu dei um selinho nele mais ele acordou

-você vai abusar de mim enquanto eu durmo Jamie?

-claro que não- o abracei pela cintura -Kendall, eu sempre soube que um dia a gente ia estar aqui juntos, não como amigos

-eu também sentia isso, estávamos tão próximos que isso me fez se apaixonar por você -eu sorri - e eu já acostumei dormir com você, fazíamos isso direto lembra?

-acham, como aquela vez que você tomou banho e se deitou molhado na sua cama e teve que dormir na minha – ele me olhou e riu

-é mesmo né, eu senti "você" atrás de mim -ele falou "você" fazendo aspas com as mãos -eu só não quis falar nada naquele dia

-serio? -eu sorri - você me excita

-sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-não me provoque Jamie - ele falou descendo as mãos em minhas costas e parando em minha bunda.

-Ei... o que pensa que esta fazendo? -falei tirando a mão dele

-eu posso

-não pode -dei um selinho nele -vamos dormir, já são 3h15 da manha Kendall e eu estou com dor de cabeça

-é mesmo hoje você bebeu quase toda bebida da festa - ele riu.

-sua culpa –e u o olhei serio

-minha porque?

-não era eu que estava se agarrando com uma loira né?

-que lindo Jamie, você esta com ciúmes -ele acariciou meu rosto que eu sentia estar corado -você fica fofo corado.

-eu não estou com ciúmes ok? só não me senti bem vendo você beijar outra pessoa -na verdade eu estava me corroendo de ciúmes , mas eu não ia assumir

-eu só posso beijar você?-ele perguntou com uma voz sexy.

-certamente-eu pisquei e rimos. Naquela hora lembrei de uma vez que Kendall e eu tivemos que dar um selinho por causa de um jogo do Carlos

-Kendall, se lembra quando tivemos que dar um selinho por causa daquele jogo do Carlos?  
como eu poderia esquecer? foi a primeira vez que esses seus lábios macios tocaram aos meus

-nossa que romântico -eu o beijei. Minhas mãos estavam eu seus cabelos e as suas na minha cintura me puxando para mais perto dele – k-kendall...-parei o beijo

-tabom estraga prazer. - Ele sorrio e me abraçou novamente, seus braços em volta de mim me trazia paz.

-agora é serio boa noite Kendall -dei um selinho nele

-boa noite Jamie.  
Dormimos rapidamente a noite passou rápido e quando abri os olhos vi a luz do dia, senti um braço ao redor da minha cintura e sorri lembrando a noite de ontem. Passei a mão em meus lábios relembrando cada beijo, cada toque, cada palavra. Levantei-me sem movimentos bruscos para não acordar Kendall, desci as escadas e fui para cozinha e esta usando um samba-canção e uma camiseta regata. Peguei meu celular e vi uma mensagem do Carlos "bom dia , vou ai com as Loggie mas tarde" Loggie? Perguntei-me, com certeza esta rolando alguma coisa. Comecei a preparar o café da manha com wafles e suco de laranja

-bom dia Jamie

-bom di...- quando olhei para onde Kendall estava vi o volume saltar da sua samba-canção-wow...Elevate a Little Higher-cantarolei e apontei para sua elevação. Voltei minha atenção para o cafe da manha quando Kendall me abraçou por trás

-nossa Kendall, tem certeza que você esta assim só porque acabou de acordar?

-não, você é uma cozinheira sexy-ele beijou meu pescoço e sentou a mesa - o que teremos hoje madame

-Jamie sim, madame não -sorri e coloquei as coisas na mesa e me sentei- Loiro, olha essa mensagem do Carlos -dei o celular pra ele e peguei meu suco

-Loggie? Acho que eles tão se pegando, o Carlos não o chama assim

-Hoje vou interrogar o Los – dei uma mordia no meu wafles. Terminamos de tomar café e fomos pra sala assistir um filme enquanto os meninos não chegavam.

Eu me deitei no ombro do Kendall enquanto ele fazia cafuné em mim, aquilo era tão bom que quase me fez dormir.

-Kends, assim eu vou dormir – bocejei.

-não dorme não Jamie , daqui a pouco eles chegam – ele me deu um beijo na testa.

-vou tentar baby – me inclinei e beijei Kendall, ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxando pra cima dele. Nos estávamos no sofá em por cima de Kendall segurando seus cabelos e ele com as mão na minha bunda fazendo um movimento que estava criando um deliciosa fricção quando ouvi a portar bater e a voz do Carlos. É isso que da dar um chave da minha casa pro ele.

-James cheg...desculpa eu volto mais tarde – ouvi ele rindo

-n-não tudo bem fica – sai de cima do Kendall e vi que Carlos e Logan riam , eu estava completamente envergonhado – e ai como vão – me levantei pra ir cumprimenta-los

-er...James acho melhor você ficar sentado – Logan ri e apontou para minha visível ereção, eu olhei e me sentei de novo. Droga olha o que o Kendall faz comigo

-desculpa gente eu...- olhei pro lado e vi que Kendall estava rindo – ta rindo do que palhaço – dei um tapa no ombro dele

-nada Jamie – ele sorrio e se virou para os meninos ainda em pé – sentem ai.

Eles sentaram no sofá ao lado e sorriram um pro outro

-bom já vou direto ao assunto – falei olhando pro Carlos

-que assunto? – Logan engoliu seco

- você sabe safadinho – Kendall pisco pra eles

-é serio eu não sei do que estão falando – Los falou e olhou para o Logan

-ok, vocês estão...se pegando, ficando ou sei lá algo do tipo? – eu perguntei sorrindo

-claro que não os únicos que se pegam são vocês –Logan riu da desculpa do Carlos , eu sabia que eles estavam se pegando só não queriam assumir

-então ta vamos fazer assim, vamos dormir todos aqui hoje e mais tarde vamos fazer jogar verdade ou consequência? – eu propus

-feito – Kendall sorrio

-feito – Logan e Carlos falaram juntos


	6. Verdade ou Consequência?

Assim que anoiteceu começamos o joguinho os meninos sentaram em circulo na sala e eu fui pegar duas garrafas, uma de vodka e uma vazia de vinho, cheguei à sala e vi que Kendall esta entre Carlos e Logan  
–bom garotas, o jogo é o seguinte - me sentei - o lado da boca pergunta e o outro lado responde.

–uau, serio Jamie?

–me deixa termina Kendall! - ele riu - Quem não o desafio ou quem não falar a verdade tem que beber um copo de vodka, ok. Os quatro responderam junto "ok".  
Começamos o jogo e caiu o Carlos perguntando pra mim. Ótimo.  
–Verdade ou consequência Jay? - ele sorrio maligno

–Verdade-sorri. E ouvi algum sussurrar "medroso"

–bom Jay, é verdade que você ficou excitado aquela vez que o Kendall estava tomando banho ai você entrou no banheiro e viu ele totalmente nu? - eu fiquei corado, podia sentir isso vi que Kendall me olha e os outros dois riam.

–er...é v-verdade

–hmm bom saber - Kendall riu

–Cheegaa! Gira a garrafa anão - dei a garrafa pro Carlos ele girou e caiu Kendall perguntando pra ele, finalmente.  
–Verdade ou consequência pigmeu?

–palhaço -Carlos mostrou o dedo - verdade - Kendall foi direto ao ponto

– É verdade que você esta ficando com o Logan? - eles se olharam, Carlos engoliu seco e respondeu

–não

–certo, aqui esta -Kendall deu um copo cheio de vodka pro Carlos e sorrio falso e virou, a careta dele foi engraçada. Depois de um tempo já estávamos bebendo por conta própria, Kendall tinha feito Carlos e eu dançar sensualmente pra ele e pro Logan, Carlos fez Kendall jogar calda de chocolate em meu pescoço e lamber, Logan mentiu sobre ele Carlos também e eu o fiz pegar uma bala da boca do Carlos e foi bem legal.

–Meeninas - Kendall se levantou tombando - minha vez de girar

–vai Kends gira ai - dei um gole na vodka. Ele girou e caiu ele perguntando pra mim

–verdade ou consequência doce Jamie? - ele veio perto de mim

–consequência - fiz pausa para falar e pisquei

–bom você vai ter que descobrir meu ponto fraco - ele deu um grande

– Aff...podia ser uma coisa mais difícil né? - falei e fui pra cima dele o jogando no sofá, eu beijei o canto da boca dele.

–aqui? - sorri. Ele negou balançando a cabeça. Eu desci mais beijei seu pescoço subindo ate um ponto um pouco acima de sua orelha, onde eu sabia que era seu ponto fraco, senti sua mão apertando minha cintura e já podia sentir sua ereção.

–hm..já Kends - desci minha mão e comecei a acariciar seu membro e o ouvi gemer. Aquilo era musica em meus ouvidos, mas seus gemidos foram calados pelas gargalhadas dos outros meninos. Droga quase esqueci que eles estavam lá.

–chega, chega, chega - Carlos falava rindo enquanto Logan me puxa de cima do Kendall

– e ai Kendall? o James consegui? - Logan perguntou sorrindo dando o ultimo gole na vodka

–ele foi "Jamazing" - Kendall riu e foi procurar alguma bebida

–muito bem James - Logan apertou minha mão -olha aquilo, você o deixou excitado - quando olhei pra direção que Kendall estava ele virava uma garrafa de Whisky e seu jeans esta quase estourando. Todos nos começam a rir e beber o whisk que o Kends tinha achado e eu coloquei uma musica. Todo mundo estava bêbado e dançávamos descontroladamente Carlos e Logan dançava junto e agora eu podia afirmar que eles estavam juntos eu ri sozinho de novo

–Hm.. rindo sozinho de novo Jamie - Kendall chegou atrás de mim me puxando pela cintura contra a dele e colocando os braços em minha volta.

–de novo loiro - comecei a dançar na frente de subindo e descendo com meu corpo colado ao dele

– Jamie se você continuar fazendo isso por mais alguns segundos eu não vou dar preferencia pra aquela coisa de que a moça escolhe - ele acariciava meu corpo me acompanhando nos movimentos

–calado-beijei ele e percebi que ele sorria entre o beijo, ele segurava minha cintura a movimentava-nos mesmo ritmo que a sua fazendo nossas ereções se tocarem. Aquilo fazia uma onda de prazer percorrer por todo meu corpo me fazendo tremer enquanto nossas mãos satisfaziam os desejos de nossos corpos de serem tocados. Ele puxou para o sofá me deixando por cima dele fazendo aquele doce movimento contra meu membro criando uma fricção deliciosa, eu beijava seu pescoço e ele apertava minha bunda com força.

–oh Jamie - ele gemia em meu ouvido - eu quero você todo pra mim.  
A bebida já estava com efeito suficientes pra eu fazer coisas que eu não fazer ia, não na frente do Logan e do Carlos, que por um acaso tinha esquecido deles e quando olhei em volta Carlos estava prensado na parede com uma perna em volta da cintura do Logan enquanto o mesmo beijava loucamente o pescoço latino

–woow...Kendall olha lá! - ele olhou e riu mas não demorou pra voltar sua atenção a mim e dar leves mordidas em meu pescoço, meu pensamento volto para as coisas que eu não faria mas eu queria fazer ali mesmo eu já tinha feito uma vez e fazer a segunda vez não ia ser problema. Eu tirei a camiseta do Kendall e fui beijando do seu pescoço ate parar um pouco acima do seu cinto o abrindo rapidamente, vi que ele me olhava sorrindo com aquele sorriso malvado e...malicioso, sua cueca box preta esta com certeza apertando a ereção que havia de baixo dela então resolvi "liberta-la" o membro dele saltou e rapidamente o coloquei em minha mão massageando ele o fazendo gemer

–você gosta disso Kends? -sorri e aumentei os movimentos

–seu amo i-isso - ele jogou a cabeça pra traz e eu diminui os movimentos - Jaime nação me tortura

–eu amo te torturar-eu tentei fazer uma voz sensual e acho que funcionou, Kendall mordia os lábios olhando de uma forma sedutora pra mim. Lentamente comecei a passar a língua na ponta do seu membro fazendo movimentos circulares só ali

–ohh..Jaime para de s-ser malvado - ele erguia as costas de prazer enquanto se agarrava aos meus cabelos, isso me fazia feliz.

–Ok - ri e coloquei-o o máximo que consegui em minha boca, subia e descia minha língua em seu membro freneticamente soltando gemidos em sintonia com os de Kendall.

–Jaime ...eu - ele gemeu e senti seu liquido quente em minha boca, aquilo era incrível. Rapidamente me limpei e o beijei

–hm..esse é meu gosto? - ele riu

–aham, e é delicioso - puxei Kendall para ele ficar de pé e fomos indo em direção ao meu quarto com nossas bocas e corpos colados em uma onde de prazer, como se nossos corpos e almas precisassem de um ao outro.

POV LOGAN

Depois que o Kendall voltou com o whisky ficamos todos bêbados, estávamos dançando quando olhei pro lado e vi o Kendall por trás do James sussurrando algumas palavras em seu ouvido eu ri eu voltei minha direção pra quem estava dançando alguns metros de mim.

– oi, Carlos – puxei Carlos pena cintura deixando sei corpo colado ao meu.

–oi Logan – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido dando uma rápida lambida em meu pescoço

–assim eles vão descobrir – eu sorri enquanto dava uma mordida em seu lábio inferior. Não podíamos mais esconder com certeza eles já sabiam por que afinal se não soubessem não teriam feito aquelas perguntas mais cedo.

– você acha que eles estão ligando – quando olhei pra direção que Carlos olhava vi James no sofá masturbando o Kendall

– nossa – eu ri e beijei Carlos, nossos corpos estavam colados e minhas mãos exploravam todo seu corpo parando em sua bunda aquela enorme bunda. Continuei o beijando descendo para seu pescoço fazendo ele gemer em meu ouvido

–Carlos você é tão bom – ele não falou nada apenas desceu sua mão para meu membro ereto e o massageando me fazendo soltar gemidos contínuos

– você gosta disso Loggie? – ele fala enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Eu o encostei na parede prensando meu corpo contra o dele fazendo nosso membros se tocarem e ele gemer abafado em meu pescoço, ele colocou uma perna em volta da minha cintura e eu a segurei e aquilo criou mais contato entre nossos volumes. Eu olhei para o lado um minuto e vi que James e Kendall estavam entrando no quarto, aquilo era minha deixa.

Levantei a outra perna do Carlos entrelaçando elas em minha cintura e comecei ir em direção ao quarto enquanto Carlos me beijava dando mordidas em meus lábios, eu nem sei como cheguei tão rápido ao quarto onde íamos dormir joguei Carlos na cama e rapidamente comecei a tirar sua blusa e sua calça ,ele me virou e abriu minha camisa e começou me beijar por todo meu corpo ele abriu me cinto rapidamente e começou a me engolir fazendo movimentos incríveis com a língua

– oh.. Los – eu segurava sua cabeça conforme o movimento que ele fazia. Depois de algum tempo ele me olhou sorrindo

–Loggie eu quero você dentro de mim

– com certeza meu latino – eu molhei meus dedos com a minha saliva virei o latino de costas e penetrei um dedo nele , esperei um tempo e movimentei meu dedo dentro dele e ele franziu o cenho

– esta tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado

–continua por favor – eu coloquei mais um dedo e ele começou e se movimentar em cima deles então percebi que ele estava pronto pra mim, tirei meus dedos dele e me posicionei em sua entrada

– pronto Los? – sorri ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Eu penetrei nele rápido em com força fazendo movimentos rápidos e Carlos pulava em cima de mim

–ahh...Loggie vai mais forte vai – ele jogava a cabeça pra trás enquanto "quicava" em meu membro. Eu aumentei a velocidade e dei estocadas mais forte e vi que ele também precisava de ajuda, peguei seu membro em minha mão e o bombeei rapidamente. Nossos corpos se batiam suados criando sons maravilhosos.

– Los e-eu vou.. – apertei mais sua cintura contra mim

–eu também Loggie – então juntos chegamos ao epíce , nossos corpos caíram na cama de prazer e em meu corpo eu sentia como se fosse um corrente elétrica passando por todo ele.

– Carlos eu te amo – falei ainda com a respiração ofegante dando um beijo em sua cabeça que estava em meu peito

– eu também tem amo Logan – ele beijou minha mão que estava entrelaçada com a dele.

Vi que Carlos tinha adormecido e ele parecia um anjo dormindo , eu estava tentando dormir também mas os gemidos que viam do outro quarto não deixavam eu ri e adormeci com Carlos ali do meu lado me fazendo feliz , como sempre consegue fazer.


	7. Eu te amo

Entramos em meu quarto e eu já deslizava a camisa que Kendall usava pelo seu ombro e abria seu cinto abaixando suas calças e as chutando pra algum lugar do meu quarto enquanto beijava e mordia seu pescoço ferozmente e sua mão me segurava pela cintura a movimentando fazendo nossos membros se tocar

-aah... Kendall - eu jogava minha cabeça pra trás conforme ele me beijava desde boca ate meu pescoço subindo e descendo suas mãos em meu corpo.

- você me deixa louco Jamie- caímos na cama que tinha atrás de mim.

Minhas pernas ficaram envoltas na cintura do Kendall e eu ficava puxando ele pra mim criando aquela fricção deliciosa que eu já conhecia, ele gemeu em meu ouvido me fazendo sentir um arrepio percorrer pela minha espinha. Ele tirou minha camiseta com rapidez desceu beijando meu tórax, e dando mordidas em meu "tanquinho" me olhando com um olhar malicioso me fazendo morder os lábios, suas mãos foram ágeis para abrir meu cinto e começar a bombear meu membro que já estava totalmente ereto.

Suas mãos eram macias e ágeis com os movimentos, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer como eu estava sentindo aquele momento, até agora. Senti sua língua em minha "cabeça" fazendo movimentos circulares me fazendo automaticamente agarrar seus cabelos e gemer descontroladamente, sua língua começou descer em todo meu comprimento me fazendo delirar. Como ele podia ser tão bom naquilo? Ele estava realmente me deixando mais excitado e eu já não estava mais aguentando aquilo.

-Kendall e-eu não aguento m-mais... – segurei seus cabelos com mais força e fechei os olhos

-você não quer brincar mais Jamie – ele subiu e volto a me beijar mais ainda com a mão em meu membro – eu ainda preciso agradar meu amiguinho aqui – ele apertou com força meu pênis, eu fechei os olhos com força e mordi seu lábio inferior.

- você me maltrata muito Kends... – eu sorri e minhas unhas aranhavam suas costas

- mas hoje eu quero você dentro de mim – ele sussurrou as palavras em meu ouvido me fazendo apenas ele ficar sentado em meu colo

-então me ajuda – coloquei dois dedos em sua boca fazendo movimentos de vai e vem e ele passava a língua em meus dedos de forma excitante, rapidamente tirei meus dedos e coloquei-o de quatro e penetrei meus dedos nele e esperei ele se acostumar, sua cintura começou a se movimentar em meus dedos e eu o ajudei penetrando meus dedos mais fundos nele. Uma das minhas mãos segurava a cintura dele fazendo movimentos para e para trás com ela e a outra o estava em sua entrada

- Jaime estou pronto – ele olhou pra mim e sorrio.

-me avisa se eu te machucar – ele assentiu e eu prossegui.

Posicionei meu membro em sua entrada e entrei nele e vi que ele se retraiu

- você esta bem – segurei sua cintura e ele pediu pra mim continua, foi o que eu fiz comecei a dar estocadas mais forte e rápidas soltando gemidos.

Nossos corpos se batiam e ele gemia pedindo por mais e mais e eu obedecia segurando firmemente sua cintura e dando estocadas mais forte mais rápidas, era um momento magico que eu me sentia feliz seguro todas coisas boas passavam pela minha cabeça aquele momento. As nádegas dele batiam contra minha coxa suada e em seguida vinha gemidos tanto dele como os meus. Trocamos de posição deixei ele sentado de costa pra mim e voltei os movimentos rápidos, ele jogava sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu dava mordidas no seu sentindo seu gosto em minha boca.

Rapidamente deslizei minha mão para seu membro para ajuda-lo que eu já estava chegando em meu ponto máximo, toda aquelas sensações passando pelo meu corpo me fazendo chegar ao meu épice ejaculando todo meu liquido dentro do Kendall me fazendo desabar em cima dele

- Jaime...me ajuda eu estou quase lá – voltei a bombear seu membro com velocidade e rapidamente ele espalhou seu liquido por todo lençol me sujando e melando toda sua barriga.

Deitamos na cama e nos olhamos ainda com as respirações fora de compasso e sorrimos, aquele sorriso me fazia feliz. Eu entrelacei meus dedos ao dele e beije sua mão.

-Kendall eu te amo muito- eu o abracei

-Eu também te amo muito james.

Meu coração ainda estava batendo rápido não só pela nossa recente "atividade" mas também pelas palavras agora ditas. Ele me olhou pra mim e riu

- o que foi Kendall? – eu sentei na cama e ele sentou ao meu lado

- você me estragou eu mal estou conseguindo sentar – ele se mexeu um pouco. Eu comecei a rir demais, aquilo era tão divertido. Quem diria que Kendall Schmidt estaria dizendo que eu o estraguei não deixando ele sentar – é serio idiota – ele deu um soco em meu ombro.

-ai, você falou que queria me queria dentro de você , eu apenas obedeci e sei que você amou – sussurrei as ultimas palavras em seu ouvido em seguida dando um mordida no seu pescoço

-você é muito bom nisso Jamie, muito bom – ele sorrio e me beijou e me puxou pra cima dele pegando em minha bunda e mexendo ela junto com seu quadril. Meus braços ficaram em volta do seu pescoço e sorri entre o beijo.

-Kends... você quer mais?- eu dei um selinho nele

- quero, mais agora é minha vez – ele voltou a me beijar pegando minha mão e colocando no volume dele

-hmm...pelo visto você quer mesmo – eu comecei a masturba-lo e vi que ele já jogava a cabeça pra trás e parei

-mas quem sabe outro dia – dei um selinho nele e me levantei da cama

-nossa Jamie como você é malvado – ele veio correndo atrás de mim e nos descemos a escada rindo então vi as garrafas de bebida no chão e lembrei de quem mais estava ali

-KENDALL OS MENINOS AINDA ESTÃO AQUI – falei alto

-é mesmo – ele riu- vamos ver o que ele esta fazendo.

Quando chegamos a no quarto onde eles estavam rimos e abrimos a porta, eu realmente fiquei surpreso com que eu vi. Carlos e Logan estavam nus, Carlos estava com uma perna por cima da cintura do Logan e a mão do Logan na bunda do Carlos. Fechamos a porta e começamos a rir sem parar daquela cena que ver

-você viu aquilo – falei entre a risada- e eles ainda tem coragem de falar que não se pegam.

-é tem que ser que nem nos dois, se pegam e assume – ele veio por trás de mim e cafungou no meu pescoço.

- é não é bem assim, não vamos poder sair por ai se agarrando – me virei pra ele e sorri – temos que ser discretos,

-então para de ser gostoso – ele deu um tapa na minha bunda.

Pegamos algumas coisas pra comer e subimos de novo, estávamos assistindo tv

- obrigado por dar a melhor noite da minha vida –desliguei a tv e deitei do lado dele

-dar literalmente né – ele riu – eu que agradeço Jamie

-besta – eu dei um beijo em sua testa – Kendall eu te amo muito, e não podia mais esperar por esse dia eu te amo muito muito mesmo – abracei ele forte

-eu também te amo Jamie – ele me abraçou e rapidamente adormecemos afinal tivemos uma noite incrível que eu jamais vou poder esquecer.


End file.
